The Seduction of Count Adhemar
by Roofran411
Summary: Christiana is lady in waiting to Lady Jocelyn. She is young and looks younger, but she is clever determined and she knows what she wants. And what she wants is bold bad Count Adhemar.


The Seduction of count Adhemar

The film 'A Knight's Tale' has as its main characters William and Jocelyn, played by Heath Ledger and Shannyn Sossamon... Count Adhemar, played by Rufus Sewell, was the out and out villain.

But even baddies have somebody who loves them.

While I was writing one of my TOTS stories, Adhemar slipped in and I found that he took over my thoughts so much that I had to leave other stories I was writing to write this.

In AKT Christiana (Berenice Bejo) plays a tiny part in William and Jocelyn's story but when I began Adhemar's tale I soon found she too was screaming to have her story told.

In the Middle Ages, children, both boys and girls were placed with the great families to polish them for their future lives, a sort of finishing school. This is how it is with Christiana.

I have gone along with AKT and my people speak fairly contemporary language with hints of the 14th century to help maintain the feeling of the period. I hope you will bear with this. The swear words I have used were in existence in the 14th century but the shock force was certain to be different to how it is today.

I did not create these people. I usually say I borrowed them; in this case I must say I think they borrowed me.

* * *

I have gone along too with the sort of music of "A Knight's Tale" and so Adhemar's song is 'Somebody to love' sung , of course by Queen, intertwined with Christy's song "I Only Want to be with You" sung by Dusty Springfield.

There will be those of you who will say that Adhemar could not, would not want to change so quickly. To which I say ... The love of a Good Woman etc etc and anyway...

This is **my** fantasy

and it is a bit hot !

* * *

THE SEDUCTION OF COUNT ADHEMAR

London

The lady Jocelyn looked out of the window at the scene below her.

"It is truly amazing how quickly they can take down the stands after the tournaments." Her lady in waiting and friend kneeling at her feet paused with her mouth full of pins, and nodded.

"Tomorrow I shall be a married lady. Wed to my darling William."

Christiana spat the last few pins out and said "if you don't keep still, I will never get this gown finished and then where you will be tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I shall dance all night and then bed with my dearest Will. Christy, you have no idea how delightful it is. To lie in your lover's arms. Just you wait. The things he does... "She laughed to herself remembering.

"SShhh! Your lady mother will hear you and there will be such trouble."

"It doesn't matter now, it's too late, we will be wed tomorrow and who will care if we bedded before we were wed."

Christiana thought maybe you won't, but your mother will have plenty to say to me!

"Who is coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Oh! Everybody! The Prince, Kate, the boys, Geoff, Wat and your Roland ..."

"He's not my Roland." Christy murmured but Jocelyn didn't hear.

"Have you asked the Count?"

"The Count?"Jocelyn was astonished. "I think not!"she said derisively.

"I thought you liked him."  
"I did! I do but I am or will be, a married lady and it is difficult when he and William hate each other." She giggled softly. "He _is_ bad, spoilt, and arrogant!He is so accustomed to having his own way. It comes from having the title at an early age _and_ all that money and he just happens to be so handsome and clever. Quite brilliant at whatever he does. He says such things... He is wicked."

Christy looked down.

"There! That's finished. It's lovely." she stretched "Only three more days in London."

" Mmm. If the wind is right, we will be back in Flanders In ten days and the tournaments will start again. Will you be able to come with me, Christy... on the circuit? Or will you have to stay with Mother? When I am married, I could be your chaperone; I would like it above all things if you could come."

"I would like it too but my father may have arranged my marriage."

"Perhaps you could come with me until he does. You could have some fun with your Roland." Christy did not answer her, but gathering up the wedding gown, hung it over a rail and left the chamber.

..

Amiens.

The tournament circuit had started; they had progressed throughout Flanders and Normandy to Amiens.

William had defeated the Count in London, but they soon had found they were evenly matched, though the ill feeling between them still ran high and the dislike was intense.

In spite of this and her delight in her marriage, Jocelyn still liked the company of her husband's opponent.

She was frequently joined by him in the stands when William was not around. She enjoyed his sharply sardonic, naughty suggestive wit and was secretly flattered by his attention. His looks, title and success in the field gave his dalliance a cachet which fed her vanity. She flirted outrageously with him even though she knew that his intentions were quite dishonourable and he would be in her bed like a flash with the slightest encouragement.

Jocelyn was happy and content in their life on the tournament round, so it was a little while before she noticed that her lady in waiting had become subdued and quiet.

"Is there something wrong, Christy?"she asked her as they sat sewing in the solar.

" No my lady." but Christy did not meet her eyes.

"Are you not happy with us ?"

"Yes, of course I am. "

"Is it that your father has found you a husband? Is he not to your liking? Tell me." she coaxed.

"No, Jocelyn. There is still nothing arranged. "

Jocelyn studied her for a while.

Christiana was small and slight with an unfashionably full high bosom; her dark brown hair framed an oval face. She had large dark eyes with a wide full red mouth and a small snub nose which was the bane her life, becoming covered with freckles no matter what she did to prevent them. Another thing that plagued her was her soft gruff little girl voice. She looked and sounded younger than her age but her mind was sharper than a razor.

She was sweet natured, kind and generous. She was also clever, determined, and wilful.

She is the sweetest girl, Jocelyn thought and there_ is_ something wrong. She is so quiet now or perhaps ... Perhaps, a boy? she wondered. Was she lovesick? Who could it be? Roland? She spent a bit of time with Roland. She decided to pursue the matter.

"What are you wearing to the feast tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Ooh, you must choose something pretty, something that will catch the eye of hmm...who would you like to catch the eye of?"

The pink in her cheeks deepened.

A lovely girl like Christiana! Roland is a clown. Jocelyn thought exasperatedly. What is the matter with him? Can't he see?

He was below her in station, only a squire, and quite a bit older; of course, her father would never let it get as far as marriage, but there was no harm in some fun, a flirtation. Roland was a good man, he would not hurt Christy. He just needs a good shove in the right direction and resolved that she would do it.

"Are you in love, Christiana?"Christiana still looked down but she bit her lip. So I'm right! Jocelyn thought triumphantly.

"Does he know?" She shook her head.

"Oh I think that he must have some idea. Roland ..."

"Roland!" Christy looked up, her eyes enormous with astonishment. "It's not Roland, he's... we're friends, I don't love him. I mean I do love him but not that way. He's old and ... um, well, a bit dim."

"Well, who is it?" Jocelyn said in bewilderment. Christiana shook her head. Jocelyn went over it in her mind. Their group was very small really; she and Will were married: Geoff was married: Wat had a sort of understanding with Kate. Christy had said not Roland and she hadn't noticed anyone paying attention to Christy or even on the edge of their circle so, who on earth could the child...?

"You can tell me, come on tell me." she coaxed.

"The Count." Christy whispered.

"ADHEMAR! exclaimed Jocelyn and the hot colour flooded the younger girl's face. "Adhemar, you cannot love Adhemar." Jocelyn was appalled.

"I know he is a Count and I am only..."

"That has nothing to do with it. You are a knight's daughter and your lineage is a good as any."

"Counts_ don't_ look at ladies in waiting and anyway I know he is yours." Christy broke in.

"HE IS NOT MINE! William is. What I mean is, he's older than you and...

"He flirts with you and..."

"He's a bad lot! Oh He's fun to laugh with on the stands but make no mistake Christy, he's no good! He's got a vicious temper. Look how he beat Will. He's arrogant and conceited and sarcastic. He can be unpleasant and vindictive and a bit cruel and... "

"And I love him." She stopped. "When William unhorsed him in London, I thought if he dies then I will die too."

"Nonsense, he wasn't even hurt, only his pride."

Christy bit her lip again.

"What am I going to do Jocelyn?"

"What do you want to do?" Christy looked down again.

"You went to William's bed." she muttered. Jocelyn took a sharp breath.

"Dear Heaven Above! Christy! I am older than you and _William_ isn't _Adhemar_. NO! No! Dear God, you must not even think in that direction."  
"I helped you." she said a little sullenly.

"Oh no! NO! No! I am twenty two and you... you are too young. Not him! Not Adhemar! No, not with my help. You are in my care. NO."

"It is of no matter." she said in a low voice. "He doesn't even know I'm there. His glance just passes over me."

Oh poor little love, thought Jocelyn, what am I going to do about this? My head says no, she will get hurt, and then, what if he ... God! What if he seduces her? My mother placed her in my care; I have to think of her reputation. There's her marriage to think of. We don't hear much gossip about Adhemar, so he must be very discreet. He must have his pick; he is so handsome, he makes a woman aware of...she giggled to herself. As much I love William, even I can feel it. But...

There is no reason why Christy can't have some fun, but not in _Adhemar's_ bed.

No_, not Adhemar_ for little Christy. ...

Although, she mused, remembering what he had said to her a while ago, so contemptuously. "Marry for money, love will follow." The sheer cynicism!

Oh! It would be fun to take _him_ down a peg or two.

I will think about this.

At dinner that night, they were seated at the Prince's table. Someone had sense, thought Jocelyn. Putting both William _and_ Adhemar at the Prince's table, there can't be any trouble; they would have to behave.

The dancing began and the evening developed the usual warm rowdy atmosphere. Jocelyn was dancing with William when she noticed that Christiana was sitting alone at one end of their empty table and Adhemar at the other. Then she knew what she could do. They reached the top of the hall and she sent William off on the pretext of wanting some fruit.

"Count Adhemar," she said gaily, "what are you doing sitting here when my lady in waiting is sitting alone, dying to dance. Shame on you! Ask the lady to dance." and grasping his hand, she dragged him down to Christiana.

"Christy, Count Adhemar would like to dance. Come along both of you."

His green eyes slid over Christiana disinterestedly and she flushed deeply.

He took her hand and led her to join the dancers. He was tall and broad and Christiana barely came to his chin. He looked over her head in complete boredom at the other dancers and went through the steps quite mechanically.

In silence they had made two progressions down the hall when Christy made up her mind.

"Lord Adhemar," she said nervously, as they reached the end of the hall."I need some fresh air. Will you take me outside?"

"Of course" he said, and they went out into the cloistered courtyard. She moved away from the door and sat in shadows on the low wall. He stood beside her in some confusion.

"Are you alright? Was it the heat, or the air? Would you like me to get you something to drink?" He dropped to one knee beside her, his face in full moonlight. He was so beautiful, she thought. It wasn't fair for a man to have such long eyelashes.

"Shall I get Lady Jocelyn or one of the ladies?"

"No. No, thank you." He still knelt looking at her in concern. She wondered whether it was concern for her or because he thought he was stuck with a swooning lady.

What could she say? She had no idea. She wanted to shake him up, make him notice her and so she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Why are you not married, Lord Adhemar?"

He gasped in astonishment.

"I think that is nothing to do with you." he said cuttingly.

"Are you in love with Lady Jocelyn?" He gasped again "Or is it that you prefer other knights, or page boys?"

"That is extremely impertinent of you." the icy note in his voice stung but she had to go on.

"Do you? Prefer boys?"

"Is that what you think?" He was astounded but anger was beginning to creep in. He made to stand when she grasped his tunic and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

It was not a maidenly little kiss. She had never kissed anyone before but she had heard the other women talk and she put everything she had heard into practice, softly moving lips, parting gently and at last slipping her tongue into his mouth to find his. He tasted so clean and cool, of apples she was surprised to find, he had not been drinking then. Something else she was surprised to find was that she wanted to go on doing it.

He pulled back, put up his hands and grabbed hers roughly.

"How _old_ are you?" He asked sharply. He was a little breathless.

"Seventeen." It wasn't a lie, at least not quite; she would be in a few weeks, well a few months.

"And I am twenty eight. A lot older than you." He paused "Did nobody ever tell you that if you ask older men to take you outside they may want _and take_ more than a kiss."

"Not you!"

"You do not know that."

"Oh! I do!"

He stood; she was still sitting in the shadows.

"Come; let me take back into the hall before we are missed."

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"No!"

"But you want to."

"You don't know that."

"Oh I do!" she whispered.

He bent suddenly, pulled her up roughly by her arms, and kissed her hard, parting her lips and thrusting his tongue in to find hers. There was a big difference she discovered, between her kissing him and him kissing her. Suddenly she didn't know what was happening but she didn't want it to stop. He let her go. She nearly fell; her legs were shaking.

"You are a little minx! And now we are going back before your lady's husband finds us and draws his sword on me. He needs very little excuse to do that."

"You do not even know my name, do you Count Adhemar?"

He dragged her by her elbow to the great door of the hall and held her just outside while he looked in to see if anyone was watching and then slipped her inside.

"I'll wager a bet with you, that you will know it by tomorrow." she said. He turned and left her.

She waited a moment, and then went to Jocelyn. "Do you need me, my lady? I will go to bed if you do not."  
"No, go! My husband will unlace me." she winked naughtily.

Christy ran to her chamber not knowing if she was laughing or crying. She climbed into bed, the tears that had started on the stairs had dried now and she smiled and hugged herself. Then she made up her mind. She didn't care what he said, didn't care if he said he was too old. He didn't belong to anyone else; and she wanted him.

.

In the morning when Jocelyn asked about the dance, she told her that it didn't last long and said no more.

In the afternoon, she was sitting with Jocelyn in the stands when Adhemar joined them, his glance passed over her without pausing and he said nothing to her and very little to Jocelyn. He left soon afterwards, even though the afternoon's event was sword fighting and he was not competing. Jocelyn looked at her.

"Sooo! What happened?"

"Nothing."

Jocelyn stood. "I'm going back to the chateau." and Christiana had to follow.

In the solar she said, "Something happened. If nothing had happened, the very least he would have done would be to acknowledge you. SO, you are going to tell me what happened. I am responsible for you. Besides I told you all about William."

"Nothing, nothing" she stopped. "Well, we danced two lengths of the hall and I asked him to take me outside."

Jocelyn gasped. "God! Christy! Are you mad? What happened?"

Christy squirmed a little. "I asked him if he liked page boys."

Another shocked breath from Jocelyn.

"And I kissed him, and he kissed me, hard, with his mouth open, with his tongue. I thought I was going to faint. Then he said we were going in before William found us and drew his sword on him."

"He would too. He would be delighted to use this as an excuse."

"What shall I do Jocelyn?"

"Stay away from him Christy. He's bad! Sweet Jesus! He could seduce you, hurt you, and ruin you. You'd have a lifetime of regret."

"What could I regret?" she was very subdued. "My father is to arrange my marriage soon. Maybe to someone I have never met, may not even like. If it was only once...with him, at least I would have it to remember. A little snatch at happiness. How could I regret loving him?"

Jocelyn looked at her and sighed. She was right of course; she would be married without choice; to anybody, maybe an old man, or someone repulsive; that was how things were. It did not often happen as it had for William and her. And she had helped her with William, covered up for her.

"Besides, it isn't likely that he would seduce me. He's not interested; he thinks I'm a child. How can he? There are dozens of girls around younger than me who are married. Maybe I'm not pretty enough."

"Don't fish for compliments; you know quite well you are very pretty. Your trouble is you look younger than you are."

There was a long silence between them.

"Of course," Jocelyn said slowly. _"You_ could seduce _him_."

Another long silence!

"How would I do that?"

"Christy," Jocelyn said emphatically."any girl can seduce any man if she sets her mind to it. Men are led by what they've got between their legs."

Christiana gaped, her mouth a big O.

"It's true! Look at my William. If it was left to him, we would still be... And, well! It was just as well that he wasn't my first ..." Christiana's jaw dropped again. "You keep quiet about that! Now, ummm, I suppose I could arrange something, and then it would be up to you."

Christiana waited for her to go on.

"But I am telling you now, a little flirtation, a few kisses, maybe um a little... Um touching ... no ...no further than that! Do you understand? It's the last day of the tournament tomorrow. Some stay for another day to rest before moving on. I could arrange a picnic ...mmm."

Jocelyn mused for a while and then said "Go and put on your pink gown. I want to see it on you."

When Christy came back she had scissors ready. And she snipped and cut and pinned.

"There!" she said,

"There is a lot of me showing." Christy muttered," My bosoms... show a lot. They are too big: it is not fashionable to have large bosoms."

"Do you want to seduce Adhemar or not" demanded Jocelyn."Show them off. Men love big tits."

"Others might look." She was trying to yank the dress up.

"Well, that's something you would have to cope with. Cover them with a veil until he is with you. Think girl! "

"What if he doesn't come?"

"He will." said Jocelyn with more confidence than she felt.

The morning was fine and warm. Jocelyn had spent the evening before, inviting people to her picnic.

Adhemar had neither accepted nor declined but when they all gathered together to leave, he joined them.

Once or twice he rode beside Christy but she said nothing to him and always moved away. At last they reached a shaded clearing and stopped to ladies set out the baskets and they broke into little groups. Christy took a rug and went and sat by herself at the edge of the glade, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

After a while Adhemar joined her.

I've brought you something to eat and some juice." He lay beside her resting on his elbow." Chicken, ham, some cheese, apples."

She took a drumstick and nibbled at it; he took an apple but only tossed from one hand to the other.

"The other night, during the dancing. Did Wil...anybody notice you were gone?"

She thought at first he was concerned about William causing trouble, then he looked up at her, his green eyes expressionless, and she realised it was her he was thinking of, her reputation. She smiled to herself, what did she did care about her reputation.

She finished her chicken, put the bone down, looking for a napkin. He handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her mouth, then her fingers and gave it back.

"I shouldn't be here." he said.

"Well, go then." she said and slid down, onto her back till her face was level with his, perfectly aware that her gown had slid up her stockinged legs, at the same time her bodice went down showing even more of her breasts.

"I really should go."

"Go." She shrugged, her breasts moving as she did.

He looked at them then up her throat across her face till their eyes met."Nobody's watching," she murmured."They're snoozing or talking, anything but looking at us; some are even doing what you want."

"You don't know what I want" his voice was husky.

"Yes, I do."

"You are a child!"

"Am I? Do these belong to a child?" her fingers drifted over her breasts then moved up into his black curls."And you want them." she was whispering."You want to touch, stroke. I want you to, I want you to touch them."

God help her if Jocelyn found out.

He sat up half turned away from her, then turned back. Her face was so lovely, so young, so innocent in spite of her seemingly knowing words.

"Do you want me?"

He didn't answer.

She put her hand to his face, he could barely hear what she said. "Adhemar."

He lowered his mouth to hers; it was though he couldn't get enough .He was kissing her hard, hungrily. His hand went her breast. It was full and high and her nipple hardened immediately, he groaned and he pulled her bodice down so that he could see both breasts. He caressed and stroked them both and brushed her nipples with his fingers: she was breathless but then so was he.

There came a clunk and jingle of harness from the other side of the glade.

He tore himself away from her, his head in his hands.

"Jesus," he said almost angrily. "Jesus, do know you almost made me forget everything I have ever been taught about chivalry."

He stood and left the glade. She pulled her bodice up and slowly sat up, and she heard a horse being ridden away.

When they got back to the town, he had left.

Falaise

.

They moved on the next day to Falaise

When at last she was free from her duties, she went to the field to see if his shield was on the rack. Yes. She wandered around seemingly aimlessly till she reached the stable tent. She knew he would be there. She found him talking to his horse. She leaned against the bales of hay.

His eyes slid sideways to her

"You didn't say goodbye."

He flicked his head and his grooms moved away.

"You want me, I know you do."Her voice was low

He made no reply.

"You said you are twenty eight._ You_ are a not virgin, _are_ you? There have been women." he didn't answer. "Haven't there?

You have _had_ women, haven't you?"

He turned, "Yes."

"Why not me? " it was so soft almost a sob

"You are a child! You have no idea what you are talking about! They were women, older, experienced. They all knew what they were doing. They knew the game."

"I want to know. Teach me the game."

"No!" He grasped her arm and pulled her up to him, speaking to her low and hard.

"Do you know what the game is? It is not for children! The game is meeting someone, someone you want, a passing fancy, she wants you: maybe she's married, maybe not; sharing a bed for a night, a week or whatever and then passing on to the next; and the one after. No-one cares, no-one matters. It's just a fuck." She gave a little gasp at the word."Is that what you want to be? Someone's fuck? "

"No," she whispered."I want to be your fuck."

He let her go suddenly, so she stumbled against the bales.

"You know I am not a child! Girls younger than me marry, have babes."

"We are not talking about marriage and I don't deflower children."

"You don't know that I have not been deflowered."

He looked at her, a long cold level look with his eyebrows raised sceptically.

"You wanted me yesterday. I know you did and you left me."

"You left me with my mouth bruised, my breasts aching and a throb between my thighs."

He turned and left her.

"You left me again." she whispered."But you'll be back Count Adhemar."

When the music started that night, she refused all offers to dance. He sat only a few places away from her but neither spoke. At last she stood and moved through the hall to climb the great staircase to the gallery that ran around the hall, then went through the arch to the stairs that led to the roof.

He watched her go through slitted green eyes, then stood and made his way slowly through the crowd to the stairs. He reached the roof and looked around. He could see nothing at first, then her voice came through the darkness.

"You took long enough."

"You are the most foolish girl. You have been at enough of these tournaments to know what could happen. Any drunk could have followed you. You could have been raped."

"I knew you would come."

Exasperated, he said "Christy!"

"I won my wager, you know my name."

He found her in the shadows against the chimney wall, at the farthest point from the doorway.

"Christy, Come down with me. Come back where you will be safe"

"I am safe. I am with you."

"Dear God. You must know if anyone sees you up here with me, your good name will be gone.

"_If_ you are thinking of my good name, why did you come?_ If_ you were worried about me, you could have told Jocelyn."

"You are a child."

"You keep saying that! I am not. I have been a woman for six years now. I could have been married for four, five years. You weren't thinking of me as a child yesterday, were you?"

"You wanted me, didn't you? That's why you came. Isn't it?"

He didn't reply.

Isn't it?

"Of course not. I was concerned..." he trailed off.

She waited

"Yes"

He felt her fingers in his hair. he found her mouth and kissed her hard, over and over, demanding, sucking her lips into his mouth, his tongue exploring hers, his hands searching for the laces of her bodice pulling it down baring her breasts, her nipples already hard, rolling them between his fingers. Pushing her against the wall, he pulled her skirts up till he could feel her thighs, the hairs on her soft mound, squeezing and rubbing, pressing his fingers into the softness of it. He pushed her thighs apart with his knee. He heard her soft gasp as he slid his fingers into her.

The door from the gallery stairs was flung open, dim torch light from below revealing William.

"Christiana, Christiana," he called. He moved out onto the roof, Jocelyn in the doorway behind him. "Christy."

Her arms tightened around him, holding him closer against her in the darkness, her mouth moving against his throat and he couldn't help himself, he began to move his fingers in her, stroking, rubbing...They listened to William stumbling around, hearing his voice move further from them.

"Bugger the girl, you will have to manage without her Jocelyn, I don't know where she is but she's not up here."

"I_ saw_ her come up here." Jocelyn said as the door banged shut behind them.

They said nothing then he pulled her down to the floor fumbled with his clothes took her hand and put it on his cock, showed her what he needed. She gave a little moan: he touched her again searching for the nub that he knew would arouse her further. He could hear her little gasps and his own groans till he could hold back no longer.

He whispered something, pushed her thighs apart and took her; with his second thrust he heard her give a little cry but he couldn't stop, he had to have her, he had to come; to thrust into her again and again till he came and lay on her, shaking with great shuddering gasps .

He held her close to him for a while and then stood and straightened his clothes; he held out his hand to help her up, waited while she laced her bodice, then they moved to the door. He went first and then beckoned her down into the gallery. She stopped at the first door, her chamber. Neither of them had said anything; had not since he admitted he had wanted her. He put his hand to her face, then she slipped inside her chamber and shut the door.

"Where were you last night?" Jocelyn asked the next morning." You disappeared and I was worried."

"I had a headache and went to bed." Christy said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't find you."

"William and I looked for you, we looked in your chamber, and you weren't there."

"I must have been in the garde-loo."

"You didn't answer when we called."

"I didn't hear you."

They went to the jousting field and sat in the stands. Adhemar joined them, his glance sliding over Christy. He sat between them, slouched in his seat, his long legs stretched out, and bantered lightly with Jocelyn. His hand dropped down between them into the folds of her skirt and rested gently on hers. She turned it under his and ran her nail across his palm and put her finger in the cleft between his finger and thumb sliding it up and down. He pulled away.

"My Lady," she stood. "It is very hot and I have a headache. May I return to the chateau?"

"Of course Christy. I will come later to see how you are."

"There is no need my lady. I shall probably sleep."

Adhemar stood as she left; they didn't speak.

.

The door to her chamber opened and he came in and leaned against it looking at her. She was sitting up in the bed, the sheets tucked under her arms, her hair loose around her bare shoulders.

"Bolt it" she said.

"We should to talk."

"The more reason to bolt it." He shot the bolt home.

"I knew you would come."

"We must talk."

"What is there to say? You had me last night and now you have come to have me again."

"You are talking like a slut."

"I am a slut. I was your slut last night, I am your slut now, I will be your slut tomorrow and the day after and whenever you want me."

"I don't need a slut! There are plenty of those around if I want one. We must talk"

"Talk then."

"Do you ever shut up? Do you always have to have the last word?"

He paused, very hesitant. "Is everything alright? Are you..? Did anybody see... You know...? the blood? What did you do? "

"Blood? What blood? "she said flippantly.

"Christ! Christy, it was all over me, all over my sodding cock."

"What is it with men and blood? Blood is nothing to women, we are used to it ...I just washed my petticoats. What did you think I did?" She looked at him, ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "What's the matter? Haven't you had a virgin before? "she mocked.

"No!" He said coldly."As a matter of fact, I haven't. I don't make a habit of seducing virgins.

" Ahh!" she said softly. "Ahh! But you didn't! _**I**_ seduced_ you_, Count Adhemar. And I can do it again because you still want me."

He turned on his heel and wrenched at the door, swearing when it wouldn't open.

"You bolted it," her voice came. "and it sticks." He swore again and banged his head against the door again and again, in anger.

He turned back slowly and looked at her.

She hadn't moved.

"There's a knack. I will tell you how to open it if you want me to."

He took a huge shuddering breath and let it out slowly, "No."

"Come to me."

Taking off his tunic and shirt he moved to the bed and sat to pull off his boots. She giggled.

"Your face and neck are so brown and the rest is so white." She put her arms around him and rested her face against his back, running her fingers over his ribs."You are so warm."

"And you are cool."

"You haven't any scars; just the two on your face. And on your hands, not on your body."

"That's because I'm good."

"You_ are_ conceited. Did William beat you today?"

"No."

"How are you here so soon? I knew you would come but I thought it would be later."

"I withdrew."

"For me?"

"Now who's being conceited? You shouldn't presume. " She bit her lip."We _needed_ to talk. Are you alright? I needed to be sure you were." He turned and looked at her for a long moment, and whispered. "And I wanted to play with your magnificent tits." and pulled the sheet down.

"Are they?" she said uncertainly. " I think they are just a bit... big." he ran his finger across her nipple and immediately it hardened.

"Oh yes, quite magnificent."

He stood and dropped his britches. Her shocked gasp took his eyes to her face, her eyes and mouth were big circles of astonishment as she saw his erect cock."It's big."

"It was in you last night."

"But I didn't see it then." she said in a tiny voice.

"Now you have, what do you think?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"You've lived in places like this all your life; you must have seen naked men before."

"Well yes but not ... not like that."

"May I get in to your bed?"

"Uh um" she moved to allow him in. He lay and pulled her against him she could feel him hard pushing into her belly.

He whispered "Not like this, erect, aroused, excited, hard."

"It's very big." her voice was muffled against his chest. He stroked her shoulder pressing his mouth on her hair hiding his smile.

"So I've been told, many times."

"It is conceited to boast, Count Adhemar."

"I am not boasting and there is nothing conceited about it. It's a fact like being six feet tall and having black hair and green eyes. It's a fact I've got big hands ..." he held one out " and your tit fills it to over flowing. "He rubbed and squeezed her breast "Like you having beautiful big tits."

"Do you think they are beautiful?" she cupped them."Oh God yes "he played with her nipples making her catch her breath.

"Do you still think I am a child?" He lowered his head and took one in his mouth, teasing nipping and sucking until she was moaning.

"Do you? Do you?"

He stopped. "I think I am a bastard. Yes, I still think you are a child but I cannot stop myself... God help me!"

She touched his face, his cheek, the side of his mouth." Still? After last night?" She ran her fingers through his hair, twisting the curls around her finger

"Did you like it? Christy?"

"Yes, yes! I love you, Adhemar. Put your cock in me."

"No, not yet, you are not ready yet."

"MMM I want ..."

"Sshhh! _**I **_want to touch you, play with you, and enjoy you. We have hours yet. I want to do things to you, that you have never dreamed of. Christy, Christy."

He kissed her eyes, her face, her mouth gently softly until her lips parted and he explored her mouth with his tongue until hers met it and he sucked it into his mouth. His hands were caressing her body, her breasts. Over her hips so slowly, turning her with him, kissing her throat, her shoulders, her arms. Twisting with her onto his back, his hands over her up in to her hair, down to caress the cheeks of her behind, his fingers running up her spine. All the time kissing her mouth, her throat; on her back again to kiss her breasts, hard sucking kisses. He moved onto his side his hand moving over her belly to between her legs, into her. She gave a little gasp.

"Do you like that Christy?"he whispered.

"Yes, yessss."

"Shall I go on?"

"Yes, Yess"

"Give me your hand."

and he showed her what he loved, what he wanted.

"There Christy. Oh! and there and yes, yes like that. Christy, Christy."

She touched and stroked his cock and his balls as he put his fingers in her, spread her juice over her, rubbed her with finger light touches, harder, then softer, until she was writhing arching to him.

"I want to be wide for you, wide open for you, please, please I love you. I love you so much."

"Christy, Christy." He thrust into her with a groan again, again, hearing her soft wordless sounds.

"Is it always like this? Will it always be like this?"

"I hope so. For us.

He gathered her into his arms and they lay together, his head resting on hers. Faintly there came cheers from the jousting field.

"It's over. Somebody's won." Christy murmured.

"Mmm. William, I should think. Rouen next, then Paris. Do you go to England with Jocelyn afterwards?"

"I don't know. Her mother Lady Rosamund is my guardian; she may want me to stay. Maybe my father will have arranged my marriage by then."

He moved slightly

"I have been very fortunate, my father has indulged me. My sisters were married at thirteen and fourteen, but I am the youngest and Father kept me with him until a year ago and then gave me this year with Lady Rosamund. But he has told me I must do my duty to him now and wed where he chooses."

"Do you know who?"

She shook her head.

"No, I do not think he has chosen yet." A little sigh. "Youngest daughters with small dowries are not sought after by young men, usually by old men as second wives to keep their bed warm and look after their children."

She rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"At least I have had this." He tightened his arms around her, kissed her hair, lifted her face and kissed her mouth softly and he held her till she slept.

.

Christiana! Christiana!" She woke slowly, bewildered. Looking up at Jocelyn, memory shot back and she turned her head and put out her hand; she was alone in the bed. The relief was tremendous; she turned back to Jocelyn and started to sit up.

"Out!" Jocelyn snapped and the servant girls behind her disappeared out of the chamber.

"He's had you. "she said tightly.

"Who...what?"

"Do not lie to me, Christy! Not when I can see his love bites on your breasts and neck." Christy pulled up the sheets, biting her lip.

Jocelyn sat on the bed beside her, her face taut with anger but it was not with Christy.

"He's gone!"

Christy's eyes were huge and her lips parted.

"He's gone. Half an hour ago and all his baggage. He had you and he went."

"I do not care, I knew it wasn't for..." she bit her lip again "At least I've had this."

"Did he use something or did you?"

"What? What... I don't know what you mean."

"God in heaven! Something to stop you getting with child."

" I ...didn't... know you could. "she said falteringly.

"Jesus! ... Did _he_? He should have known, if you didn't."

"He didn't mean it to happen. It was me, both times."

"Both times? Jesus God! If my mother finds out about this, she will kill me."

"He didn't ...you know ...the second time he didn't umm...you know not in me."

"Not the second! So he did the first and when in hell was the first time?"

"Last night on the roof." Christy said very subdued.

Jocelyn swore again.

"When is your menses?"

"In twelve days." Jocelyn lifted her eyes to ceiling and shook her head."Right in the middle of your month. God. Well, we will have to wait and see."

"Jocelyn, you won't tell William will you?

"God, No! William would kill him as soon as he saw him.

They moved on to Rouen. "He's not here, you know. He hasn't entered any of the jousts." Jocelyn told her.

The days passed.

Christy came to Jocelyn.

"It is alright. She said, "It started today."

Thank God "Jocelyn said "I've been so worried.

Paris

They went on to Paris, to stay at the home of the lady Rosamund.

She summoned Jocelyn and Christiana.

"Your father will be here in Paris tomorrow Christiana. Your marriage is arranged. He will expect me to have examined you and confirm you are intact." Christy's face crimsoned. Jocelyn broke in.

"Mama, it is Christy's time at present."

"Well, it will have to be done later. It is my responsibility. "

"Do you know who it is, Lady Rosamund? Who my father has chosen?"

"No my child. Your father will tell you when he arrives tomorrow."

.

"Mama will find out, she will have to tell your father. The betrothal could be broken, your betrothed could refuse you publicly and give the reason."Jocelyn said in her chamber later.

"I am not sorry, I do not regret it." Christy said quietly. "I cannot regret it. I love him...When he touched me, when he was in me, it was wonderful. I would lie with him again if he wanted me. When I am married, in a stranger's bed, I will remember him, his hands, his mouth.

T

A page arrived in the ladies' solar late that afternoon. Lady Rosamund said, "Your father is here, Christiana. He is dining with the Dauphin and the Prince of Wales and so will not see you tonight. He wants to see you tomorrow. Ah! Tsk that means with the two princes on the top table, there will be a move around at dinner tonight. Christy, you will be further down. You will be alright? On your own? "

"Yes my lady." she said.

Half way through dinner, she glanced across the hall towards the upper tables and saw him through a break in the crowd. The room swung and her heart thumped. He was laughing with other young nobles and was not looking her way. She got one or two more brief glimpses until as dinner finished she saw him move with the others towards the princes' table. She thought he had not had seen her.

"My lady, may I leave, I am very hot and I do not feel very well."

Lady Rosamund nodded and Christy fled to her chamber. She huddled in her bed and the tears insisted on falling.

"You knew this would happen." she told herself fiercely. "You thought you could cope with it. You thought when your marriage was arranged you would be able to accept it. But you can't, can you? You knew he would just go out of your life. Why are you surprised that he has? He never said he loved you."

After a sleepless night, she went with Lady Rosamund to her father's house.

The upper salon was crowded at first but he had it cleared.

"Christy, my child." her father said, embracing her. "Sit, lady Rosamund." He sat on the edge of the table." Christy, I have already told lady Rosamund. Some days ago, a lord of the dauphin's court came to me. He wishes to marry and word had come to him of you. He has a title and lands. He is already wealthy and will inherit much, so your small dowry is of no importance. It will be a most advantageous marriage for you."

Christy looked at her father and her mouth quivered.

"Christy!" He warned." I have given my consent and I expect you to follow my wishes in this. "

"Yes, Father."

"He is older than you but perhaps that is a good thing."

"Yes, Father" Her voice choked.

"Christy, no tears! I have given you these extra years including this time with Lady Rosamund and her family. You have been raised to do your duty to me, to our family."

"Yes, Father." Her eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Sir Robert" lady Rosamund murmured. "As I told you, I have not as yet been able to examine Christiana as it is her time of the month."

"It is of no matter. My lord wishes to marry very soon and he has said it is of no import. As he said, Christy is very young and so it is unlikely ..." He spread his hands." I have spoken with the Archbishop and he has agreed to officiate on Thursday. Lady Rosamund, may I ask, if you would be so good as to help with the feasting and so on. My lord is of some note and influence. There will be many important guests and my household will not be enough."

"Of course" Lady Rosamund nodded.

A page knocked and entered.

"Is my lord arrived? Ask him to come up." Sir Robert told him.

Christiana bit her lip and stared with brimming eyes at the floor listening for the footsteps on the stairs.

"Ah, my lord, Welcome! This is my lady Rosamund, who has been Christiana's guardian... and this is my dearest child, my daughter Christiana."

He stood in front of her and lifted her face to his.

"My lady Christiana." and smiled at her

"My lord Count." she said. The joy and disbelief swelled in her: the same time the wilful contrariness began to rise.

"Count Adhemar," Sir Robert said. "I have spoken with Christiana and have arranged with the Archbishop for the wedding to take place on Thursday; and Lady Rosamund has agreed for her household to join with mine to prepare the feasting."

"Yes, of course...I would like it to take place as soon as "

"Father "Christy broke in, "I should like to have some time to think about this, if I may."

"Christy, " Her father began." Count Adhemar has said ..."

"Not at all, Sir Robert." Adhemar interrupted smoothly. "Lady Christiana may have all the time in the world to think about it. Just as long as she is at the altar on Thursday!"

"You must forgive her, my lord Count. She is still young, only sixteen" Adhemar turned slightly to look at her, a carefully blank expression on his face, Christy studiously avoided his glance.

"I have spoilt her. It is perhaps, a case of 'sparing the rod and spoiling the child'. Perhaps I should have taken my rod to her more often."

"Have no fear, Sir Robert, I shall not spare _my_ rod"

Christy looked sharply at him. His green eyes were narrowed, and then opened wide at her.

Lady Rosamund stood.

"I have much to do. Will you excuse me, Count Adhemar, Sir Robert? Christy! Come, we need to make preparations for the wedding. There is much to do and you will be dining at the princes table tonight. You need to choose a gown for then."

"Forgive me, Lady Rosamund. Would you perhaps choose Lady Christiana's gown for this evening for her. I was going to ask if I may walk awhile with her ... to know each other better. Along the river bank perhaps. Oh, when making your choice, could you bear in mind ...pink. I am rather partial to pink."

He took Christy by the elbow and escorted her downstairs and out through the streets and the crowds to the quiet of the riverbank. Neither spoke. He parted the long fronds of a weeping willow and guided her into its private shade.

"You Bastard." she said.

"I thought you knew that already." He was laughing.

"You left me! You could have told me. You could have asked _me_."

"I had to ask your father, he might have said no!"

"You _conceited_ bastard, you know he wouldn't refuse **you**."

"No, but he might have already given his consent elsewhere." Both their faces sobered at the enormity of it, and he looked down seriously at her.

"I love you Christy, more than I can tell you." he kissed her gently; she rested her head against his chest. Then her innate contrariness rose up again.

"Well. If you do, you will start behaving yourself."

"It's more fun the other way." He interrupted.

"Hitting people is not fun," she continued. "Start being nice to people, to my friends. They are below you in station but they are good people and deserve at the very least, your good manners."

"Good people are so boring."

"And you don't get the best out of your servants by punching them when you are annoyed. That only makes them afraid of you. Look at Germaine, he is a good Herald, he does his job well but he is terrified of you. You lose your temper and he doesn't know if you will hit him or your page. I **will** not have my household afraid of their lord."

"No my lady."

"I mean it, Adhemar! Promise me. Promise you will try. I want my friends to like you, you to like them. And stop making double entendres. Especially in front of my father and Lady Rosamund. He thought you meant it about using your rod on me."

" I did! "  
" Yes, but he thought you meant you would beat me, not...not ..." He spluttered with laughter.

"_You don't know_ I won't."

"Oh I do!"

"Well, it won't be because you don't deserve it."He gurgled. "Well brought up young ladies would not have known what I was referring to, and wait till Lady Rosamund sees that pink dress. She'll have apoplexy. And another thing, just how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Your _father_ says sixteen." he reproved.

"Well I will be in a month or um, a bit more."

"How much more? I _can_ ask your father."

"Three months well four; um five. And if you say child I'll... "

"I wouldn't. Never again! You may be younger than me in years but you are years older than I am in the head."

"Every woman is older in the head than every man. And don't let me catch you on rooftops when we're married."

"No my love. I wouldn't dare... Unless of course it was you who invited me." he paused. "Christy I suppose I should tell you ... I have never been on a rooftop with anyone else."He bit back the laughter.

Thursday

Inside the newly finished Notre Dame cathedral, the great organ rang out, hundreds of candles shone, their gold holders glimmered and the sun cast jewels of lights through the stained glass. The scented smoke of the incense drifted upwards. Princes and nobility sat with commoners who had flocked to see one of the heroes of the tournament field marry his bride, and many more waited outside to see the other greats arrive while peal after peal of bells rang out over the city...

Adhemar waited at the altar rails for his bride to arrive. He had forsaken his customary black and wore rich dark maroon. He was relaxed and full of smiles. Catching Jocelyn's eye, he winked at her.

"You know I have never thought it but when he smiles, he is quite amazingly good-looking" Kate whispered to her.

His mother leaned forward to speak to him and as he turned to her, the noise of the crowd outside altered and the organ's volume increased. He looked beyond her to see Christiana begin her long walk on her father's arm up the aisle towards him. She wore a pink and silver gown, and her hair, caught up in silver net, was crowned with a circlet of pink roses. In her ears sparkled the rubies he had given her.

"_Her price is far above rubies" he had quoted as he gave them to her." Are you being sarcastic about me?" she said. "Would I?" "Yes" " Your price is above rubies and diamonds and sapphires, my love_"

He watched her giving little smiles to the right and left to people she knew, till at last she was almost with him and their eyes met. They smiled at each other, dazzling, joyful smiles and went up the three steps hand in hand to the Archbishop and knelt before him to make their vows.

At the banquet later, the group of friends sat and watched as Christy fed her husband sugared almonds and kisses.

"Well! Who'd have thought it?" said Wat."Our Christy married to that bastard Adhemar."

"She loves him." Kate said.

"Who could love _him_?" muttered Roland.

"She does!" said Geoff's wife."Who knows she could be the making of him."

The four men made rude noises.

William said," Well, he needn't think I'm going to be polite to him."

"Yes, William,** I** think you will; you don't have to like him but you can and _will_ be polite to him and I think you will find he will be polite to you._ For Christy's sake._" Jocelyn said.

William said "Poor little Christy."

"Poor little Christy be buggered! She loves him, William, and anyone can see he adores her. She has him on a string. She's got him jumping through hoops and what is more, he loves every minute of it."

,


End file.
